Park assist for automatically parking vehicles often relies on wheel speed counts to accurately derive a slot length and define and control the trajectory to accurately fit into the slot. However, due to uneven tire wear, aftermarket tires, tire pressure (due to elevated temperature), use of a mini spare, or full size replacement of a tire without wear, the system may be affected enough to noticeably prevent an accurate, automatic parallel park, when based on wheel speed counts.